En la estación del tren AU
by Angitha
Summary: One-shot. Hermione tiene un ticket aun sin fecha ni horario definido, ella esta esperando, esperando a Ron. Regalo de cumpleaños: Happy B.day María! icecreammanrupert


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de las 2 grandes y fabulosas autoras J.K. Rowling y Stephanie Meyer.

**¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MARÍA!!**

Este one-shot esta dedicado exclusivamente para ti y hecho pensando en ti, espero que sea de tu total agrado.

T Q M

* * *

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DEL TREN**

Sentada en aquella butaca se encontraba una joven de aproximadamente unos 18 años. Pelo y ojos castaños, cabello alborotado, tez blanca y vestía un sencillo y vaporoso vestido color blanco, al lado de ella a sus pies reposaba una pequeña maleta.

Miraba el tablero observando el horario del próximo tren, si, se encontraba en una gran estación de tren.

Casi no había gente y eso la alegraba enormemente. Aquella chica tenía ya bastante tiempo en esa estación, esperando.

En ocasiones se levantaba y caminaba entre todas aquellas butacas donde alguna que otra persona estaba igual que ella, solo que aquella gente ya tenía mucho más tiempo esperando.

También a veces se acercaba a la taquilla y observaba fijamente los horarios y los tickets de los próximos pasajeros a abordar el tren, el que atendía la taquilla era un hombre mayor y se le notaba aburrido. Cada que la gente se acercaba se limitaba a darles una mirada siempre sin expresión alguna y se volvía hacer lo que estuviera haciendo.

Estando sentada recordó una platica que tuvo con una chica de su misma edad.

Estaban sentadas en la misma fila y al voltear a su derecha la vio. Observo con curiosidad que estaba mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar izquierdo, mientras que con sus piernas a la altura de su regazo apretaba su mano derecha, inclinada hacia adelante con sus piernas cruzadas, las cuales temblaban a un mismo ritmo, y volteaba hacia el frente observando el reloj y casi inmediatamente al tablero. La observo y vio que era una chica de ojos color chocolate, pelo largo y ondulado en las puntas color castaño igual al suyo, delgada, pálida y se le notaba muy nerviosa. Hermione no supo por que pero le agrado al verla, quiso ayudar a calmarla y se acercó a ella, sentándose en la butaca de al lado. La chica volteo a verla y Hermione le sonrió amistosamente, ella le contestó el saludo sonriéndole también o al menos eso intento, ya que lo que le salió fue una mueca imitando vagamente una sonrisa. Hermione ni se molesto ya que se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Hola, soy Hermione- y extendió su mano derecha presentándose.

-Hola- saco su mano derecha de entre sus piernas y estrecho su mano, -soy Bella.

-Disculpa, pero te vi tan nerviosa que me tome el atrevimiento de venir y ver si podía hacer algo por ti- dijo un poco apenada Hermione esperando que Bella no se tomará a mal su intención.

-Oh- Bella bajo la mirada, -¿tan mal me veo?- preguntó avergonzada.

-No, es solo que pensé que necesitabas compañía, o tal vez yo la necesite…- declaró sinceramente esto ultimo en un susurro.

-Tal vez… he estado aquí por un tiempo y no había hablado con nadie, pensé que no estaba permitido- dijo un poco confundida.

-Oh, ¿en serio?- se sorprendió Hermione, -vaya, no lo había pensado, pero creo que no pasa nada- ambas rieron.

-Y, ¿Qué te tiene tan nerviosa Bella? Claro, si es que quieres decírmelo.

-Pues…- un sonrojo la invadió, -estoy esperando a alguien.

Hermione pudo observar como los ojos de Bella se iluminaron al decir esto. Aguardo silencio y Bella continuó.

-¿Ves el horario del próximo tren?

Hermione, a pesar de haber visto el tablero antes, lo miró. Indicaba que el próximo tren partiría dentro de 2 horas.

-Pues, el próximo tren es el que tomaré junto con mi novio… no debe tardar en llegar- dijo emocionada Bella.

-Revisé en la taquilla su ticket e indica el día de hoy y la hora del próximo tren.- los ojos de Bella se tornaron melancólicos y sonrió tristemente.

Hermione sintió envidia, sabía que no debía sentirse así pero no pudo contener el sentimiento.

-Oh, que bueno…- no supo exactamente que decir, ya que al parecer Bella se sentía triste y feliz a la vez, pero ella la entendía.

-Si, bueno… podré estar con él- dijo torpemente Bella.

-Y ¿Cuánto tiempo los has esperado?- preguntó una curiosa Hermione. Bella sonrió nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-Pues la verdad no mucho, un año…- suspiró.

-De hecho el estar lejos de él fue un accidente, ya sabes como son estas cosas, pero me prometí esperarlo toda la eternidad si es posible con tal de volver a verlo- confesó Bella.

-Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?- Hermione podía notarlo en la forma en que hablaba de él y en su mirada.

Si, ella la entendía perfectamente.

-Demasiado… lo amo y lo amaré, eso es algo que nada ni nadie podrá cambiar.

Al terminar de decir esto, Hermione observó como Bella miraba a lo lejos sobre su hombro y como se le iba el color del cuerpo.

-Edward…- susurró.

Al parecer Bella no se percataba de lo que hacía, ya que se levantó y comenzó a avanzar con pasos bastante torpes.

Siguió la mirada de Bella y pudo ver que en la entrada de la estación estaba de pie un chico de unos 20 años aproximadamente, alto, desgarbado, su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo, despeinado y observaba el lugar un poco desconcertado. Su reacción le recordó a ella misma cuando llego a esa estación.

Bella seguía avanzando torpemente, al parecer el chico no se había percatado de que ella avanzaba en su dirección, hasta que miró al frente y la vio.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, estáticos, reconociéndose sin saber exactamente que hacer. Entonces él corrió y ella también, hasta que ambos se encontraron en la mitad del camino.

Edward la levantó por la cintura cuando Bella se le arrojó a los brazos y se besaron intensamente por largo rato. Al separase un poco, ambos rieron con lágrimas en los ojos; Bella enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Edward mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello atrayéndolo más hacia ella, no queriendo soltarlo. Él por su parte besó el cabello de Bella, sin soltarla y apretando más su agarre.

Hermione se sintió feliz por la chica, y sin notarlo unas lágrimas traicioneras se desbordaron por sus mejillas. Ella entendía perfectamente a Bella, estaba en su misma situación y quería que cuando ella volviera a ver a Ron, su encuentro fuera igual al de Bella con Edward.

Cuando la pareja pudo calmarse, Bella se acercó a Hermione y le presento a Edward.

-Hermione, él es Edward…- dijo son dejar de mirar al chico a los ojos.

Ella pudo apreciar que Edward tenía los ojos verdes y de que era dueño de una belleza natural, deslumbrante.

-Hola- extendió la mano para saludarlo y presentarse correctamente.

Edward la miró, estrecho a Bella hacia su costado izquierdo pasándole un brazo por sus hombros y extendió a Hermione su mano, respondiendo a su saludo.

-Mucho gusto Hermione- dijo con voz aterciopelada.

Ese chico destilaba amor por Bella, eso era más que obvio, al parecer él también espero este momento.

Al ver que ellos no se quitaban la mirada de encima, decidió dejarlos solos. Pasó el tiempo y la hora de abordar el tren llegó; el tren ya estaba esperando a los pasajeros. Bella y Edward se acercaron a Hermione para despedirse; el chico ya había recogido su ticket en la taquilla ya que los dos llevaban sus tickets en la mano.

-Hermione, ojalá tu espera no sea larga… deseo verte pronto- dijo una muy franca Bella.

-Si, yo también espero verte pronto, al parecer podemos ser grandes amigas- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego Hermione- se despidió Edward.

-Nos vamos, he esperado tanto como para que nos deje el tren- bromeo Bella. Los tres rieron.

Abordaron el tren sin mirar atrás. Hermione pudo observar como se iba el tren, dejándola nuevamente… esperando.

Parpadeó volviendo a la realidad.

Seguiría esperando.

Sabía que su espera no sería corta, pero como había dicho Bella, ella esperaría una eternidad si era necesario para volver a verlo.

Volver a ver a su Ron.

Sonrió al pensar en él, en su cabello rojo, sus ojos del color del cielo, su larga nariz y sus hermosas pecas.

Lo amaba con toda su alma. Y es por eso que sabía que no podía abordar aun ese tren, y el ticket de Ron aun no aparecía en la taquilla, y sin él no podía marchar. Esperaría toda una vida por él, de él. Por que no sería lo mismo sin él.

Ese tren era un viaje sin regreso.

¿Su destino?

_El más allá…_

* * *

Hola, soy Angie.

Pues este fic lo hice como regalo de cumpleaños para una gran autora, espero que te haya gustado María!!

Me inspiré en una canción y sobre todo en uno de los capítulos de el libro 'Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte', donde Harry "muere" y tiene una plática con Dumbledore, esta como en el limbo. Esto me inspiró.

Que quede claro que no quiero cambiar ideologías ni con religiones, ni nada de eso, ok? Es solo un fic que me inventé, no quiere decir que las cosas sean así...

Las parejas pues son mis favoritas de las respectivas sagas...

Aclaro: Hermione llegó después de Bella. Llegan a esa estación una vez muertos. Ellos si lo desean pueden esperar en esa estación o tomar el tren, pero no pueden regresar. Si pueden ver los tickets de otras personas. Los tickets de las personas se pueden ver en la taquilla un día antes de que mueran. La fecha y hora de los tickets son el dia que muere la persona y el tren proximo de la hora en que fallecieron, pero es decisión de cada quien si quiere esperar.

Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme que yo contestaré gustosa. Si quieren continuación o otro cap, eso será solo si, la persona a la que va dedicada me lo pide, ok?

**María:** Te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre. Muchas felicidades! Que cumplas muchos años más pero que no los aparentes xD jajaja!! Espero te guste este pequeño regalo que te hice, va con mucho cariño y si quieres otro cap o continuación no dudes en decirme para seguirle, jeje!! Si tienes alguna duda igual dime para contestarla inmediatamente. TQM y te repito lo que ya sabes... Adoro tus historias, no dejes de escrbir, tus historias son maravillosas!! Bueno cuídate mucho, no soy fan de escribir notas muy largas, jeje!! Cuídate mucho!! Besotes y abrazotes!! Atte. Tu leal pero mala seguidora y (si quieres) amiga: Angie

X cierto primera vez que hago un crossover, no quedo tan mal, no?

Espero opiniones y rr's ^^ en especial el tuyo Maríaaaa!!!!

Lean las historias de** icecreammanrupert** son MARAVILLOSAS!! Creanme cuando les digo que NO se arrepentirán!! :D


End file.
